SasoDei: Intruder
by TehKuro
Summary: A new member of Akatsuki shows up and decides that Sasori and Deidara would make a great couple. SasoDei. Hyper OC. CONTAINS LEMONY YAOI and a bit of Shoujo-ai. If you don't like, don't read. OOC characters. w/e
1. Intrusion

Note: I have rewritten the entire story because rereading it, it makes me barf a little inside. xD I think I shall have some fun and nix the OC and replace her with Generic Clutz#2 Marisu :D (I love you if you understand the humor in her name)

"This is unacceptable," Sasori said coldly.

"I know, un!" Deidara replied. "Why did everyone else get the /CHOICE/ to join??? It's so unfair, un."

"Shut up, you idiot. You had a talent to contribute. Pein-sama just let the kid in cause she was a little rainy orphan. I doubt she has any real talents to bring to us. The leader has grown soft, making us do all the work. For a kid to accept such an offer is stupidity in and of itself. If an orphan cannot survive on their own, they are not fit to live for eternity." Sasori spat out in discontent.

"I know we messed up, un. But does the leader have to stick us with some Akatsuki wannabe?" Deidara fumed. He didn't get many chances to complain but with the leader away, it shouldn't be dangerous to spout a few unhappy words.

"Who are we talking about," Marisu, a generic looking clutz chimed in.

Sasori cast her a deadly gaze. "Come, Deidara." He said coldly as he walked away.

"ZOMJ You guys are together!?!?!" Marisu squealed in a fan girlish way, tripping over her own feet.

A disguested look swept over Deidara's face. "Don't be stupid, un." He replied as he followed Sasori. Marisu scrambled, trying to pick herself up, falling a few more times before being offered a hand.

"Do you want to play a game with Tobi?" An excited voice sounded from behind Marisu. She turned to the noise and smiled.

"Sure. I'm Marisu~I just joined," she said cheerfully.

"I'm Tobi. Zetsu says I'm a good boy!! Can we stalk Itachi? He's the one with the funny lines on his face! I hear he's been spending a lot of 'personal time' with his little brother,"

"How about we stalk him some other time. Maybe we can go get something to eat instead." Marisu said as her stomach growled because she had forgotten to eat the last couple days.

"Of course!" Tobi said as he walked Marisu to the kitchen like a young boy assiting an elderly woman across teh street and got her some instant Ramen.

"So tell me about your village." Tobi said eagerly. "I hear you come from the same place Pein-sama does!"

"It... rains a lot? It's really nothing fun. My parents were recently killed in a freak accident involving wet pavement.... Enough sadtalk though! Tell me more about Sasori and Deidara."

"Well, Deidara's no fun. He'll never play with me. He usually just makes explosions with clay. They're pretty~ Like fireworks! I don't know much about Sasori I got here just after he... 'retired from the field' as leader put it. I heard he's a puppet though! Deidara has weird little hand mouth things. I once stuck a sock in one and he tried to blow my head off."

"Oh My Jashin! He can totally make out with three people at once!?!" Marisu spazzed, slipping on a noodle that fell to the ground, bashing her head into a wall. "I'm... ok~" She mumbled.

"Yeah, Tobi guesses he could." Tobi said with what we will assume is a pondering look on his face.

"Hey Tobi, I just though of a fun, new game. It's called Operation SasoDei." Marisu said as she picked herself up and sat back down. Her eyes shone with a glint of humor and intellegence which seemed to be a rare occurance.. Marisu grabbed her sempai's hand and ran off.

"Danna, un?" Deidara said almost shyly. "I…I'm glad that you are back..."

Sasori stared at Deidara

Deidara straightened up and put on a tough look. "Not that I acutally care about you. It's just so annoying doing everything on my own. Stupid Kyuubi and his stupid little brother of stupid Itachi." Deidara trailed off in a deep rant of hatred.

"I'm sorry for insulting your art. Yours lasted longer than mine." Sasori said briefly as he began to polish one of his puppets.

Deidara's jaw dropped to the floor at Sasori's apology. Kisame causally strolled into the room.

"Hey guys, can I tell you something?" Kisame asked.

"Oh? You found the information, un?" Deidara responded, happy that the situation had been inturrpeted.

"Not very much. Just that her parents recently died in a rain related incident. They were generic ninja of a very lowly variety."

"I see. Anything else about her as a ninja?" Deidara inquired.

"No,"

"You forgot to mention I can throw a kunai with my eyes closed!!! Wanna see?!" Marisu interrupted, drawing a pointy kunai from her pouch.

"NOOO!!!" Everyone in the room cried out, fearing her clutzy nature would remove an eye or two.

The three men stood there in a paralyzed fear. Their eyes were fixed on Marisu as she walked over to Deidara and Sasori. She dropped the kunai to the floor stabbing herself in the foot.

"-" She cried, tripping over a lady bug.

She flailed out in every direction, looking for something to steady herself. She heard a cry of pain as she accidently knocked Deidara's head into Sasori's making lips touch slightly. They tensed and pushed away, but Marisu felt something else.

"I'm SOOOOOO SORRRYYYYY," She said a distraught face that resembled the famous painting of a screaming man.

Sasori stared at Deidara, shocked. He couldn't believe he had just kissed that idiot. He regained his composure and put on his best death glare. He looked up at Deidara who turned heel as quickly as he could, running in an opposite direction. In that split second, he saw what looked like a faint blush on his face. Impossible, Sasori thought. He looked down and noticed a trail of blood.  
Great. He's hurt. Sasori sighed, angrily and followed him.

"Sasori-danna…about the kiss, un…" Deidara began, facing away from Sasori as he entered the room.

"It's not your fault," Sasori snapped.

Deidara turned to see Sasori. He pouted at Sasori's ever gruff tone. He coudln't be nice even for a second. Deidara fumed inside his head. Not the least bit of sensitivity. Then an idea came over him. He'd make his superior blush if it's the last thing he did. Then he could be cold and cruel. It was the perfect revenge.

"So defensive." Deidara said as he pulled Sasori into a kiss. Sasori fought at first but something inside of him clicked. He got a fuzzy feeling in his heartbox, an odd sensation he'd never felt before. He tried to push it and Deidara away but found his position against the wall very compromising. Deidara smirked to himself and released gently.

"Deidara," Sasori started, blushing bright red.

"What?" Deidara snapped.

Sasori flinched. His eyes suddenly began searching for an answer to what had just happened. Fear and hate mixed with sorrow in his eyes. Deidara suddenly felt bad for what he did. The look of confusion wasn't very becoming of Sasori.

"I'm sorry, un." Deidara begain. Sasori flinched at the sound of his voice once again. Deidara hesitantly lifted a hand to his elder's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. He knew he didn't hate his sempai, but he didn't think it was love. At least, it wasn't love yet.

"I'm sorry... I was just embarrased about the kiss in the first place and you were so mean... You've always been mean to me... I didn't think.... " Deidara muttered like a child who had taken a prank a step to far.

Sasori was shocked. Was Deidara's reaction truely his fault? His cold shell wasn't a ruse. He truely wasn't a very personable person, but Deidara had grown on him quite a bit. Deidara seemed flustered. Perhaps... Sasori thought, I could make an exception for him...

For Sasori, there were few words. He grabbed Deidara's hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Danna," Deidara started to say as Sasori locked the door. Sasori's lips cut off his protesting words. Deidara moaned softly at the warmth of Sasori's mouth. Sasori, despite being a puppet, was a good kisser, Deidara mused as Sasori's tongue explored his mouth. Sasori wasn't very still as this happened. His hands wandered to Deidara's cloak and began to free it of its host. Deidara pushed Sasori against a wall as his cloak fell to the ground. His own skilled hands made quick work of Sasori's.

"Danna!" Deidara gasped harshly as Sasori's mouth began to caress one of his nipples and his hand the other. He threw his head back. After gasping a few short breaths, he decided it was his turn. He grabbed Sasori's light puppety frame and shoved him on the bed.

A sharp moan erupted from Sasori as Deidara stuck his hand down his pants and began to suck on Sasori's member with the mouth on his hand.

"I told you they were useful." Deidara said with a laugh, giving up trying to figure out what got into Sasori and just going along with it.

Sasori answered with a deep moan as Deidara's hand progressed further into his pants. His other hand began to unbutton Sasori's pants. He slid the pants off slowly as he removed his hand.

"I'm sorry, un. I couldn't be completely uke." Deidara said with a giggle.

A lustful grin spread across Sasori's face. He didn't say a thing. Instead, he flipped Deidara over and kissed him roughly as he undid Deidara's pants. He removed them hastily and didn't bother with the shirt. Their tongues clashed as Deidara's left hand suckled on Sasori's fingers.

Sasori stuck his fingers in his entrance. Sasori's fingers played around until they found a nice spot that made Deidara squirm and groan.

Sasori removed his fingers and smiled as his metal cord wrapped around Deidara's arms, securing him in place. The tip began to gently molest one of his nipples. Sasori shifted into a good position. He began to thrust gently, trying not to hurt his pretty Deidara. Deidara smiled weakly as a sign to go faster. Sasori obliged. He thrust faster and faster until he got close. He wrapped one of his puppety hands around Deidara's member and began to pump in time with the thrust. Deidara began to whimper.

"DANNA!!!!" He screamed as he came onto Sasori's chained stomach. He felt a warm sensation fill him as he heard Sasori shout back.

Sasori slowly released Deidara and curled up next to him on the bed. He held him in his arms as he stroked the soft, blonde hair away from his face.

"Sleep well, Deidei-chan." Sasori said in a loving voice that Deidara had never heard.

"Night, Sasori-danna." Deidara replied.

A shrill screech was heard in the forest.

Marisu tripped over a blade of grass near the campfire where she and a couple members had been hanging out. She dropped her binoculars in the fire.

"What are you going on about?" Kisame asked as he sat around the fire.

"It's something foolish." Itachi said using his Sharingan.

"What? You can't say you weren't rooting for them too?!?!" Marisu answered. "Then again, you have your little brother."

Itachi paled and said nothing.

Well I think I improved it quite a bit! I changed a few plot tidbits. Took out some useless stuff. I left the sex scene pretty much the same. I hope you like the edited version!.


	2. Encore!

After seeings some of the reveiws and being asked for an encore by the Deidara and Sasori this fanfic was dedicated to, I decided to write another scene. Thx for the reveiws. Lets focus on what you all really want to see, Sasori and Deidara in a kitchen. So like the last chapter, I rewrote it. Enjoy!

Sasori's eyes twitched open and squinted to the morning light. He groggily felt a warm back pressed against his own. He stiffened as an arm wrapped around his waist. He had really slept with his partner. Part of him felt disgusted but the other part thought maybe it wasn't so bad. He growled softly to himself.

Everyone is gone for the next couple of day, Sasori thought. I wonder if Marisu had anything to do with this…

A yawn sounded from behind him as he turned to see a sleepy Deidara sitting in bed.

"Morning." He said softly to Sasori.

"Morning." Sasori replied in his usual chilly fashion.

Deidara flinched. Sasori immeadeately regretted saying it in that tone of voice.

"I.. mean... Good morning." He said in a forcefully gentle voice.

"What're we gunna do today, danna?" Deidara asked with a nervous giggle.

"I don't know. Everyone's out." Sasori replied.

A rather loud growl escaped Deidara's stomach. He laughted as he stood up and pulled Sasori to the kitchen.

Out of habit, Deidara began making coffee as Sasori rummaged through the fridge looking for something to drink. He pulled out the jug of milk and drank straight from the jug. A trickle of milk streamed down his face.

Deidara turned to see Sasori. He turned away blushing as his pants tightened.

"Be right back." Sasori said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Get it together, un," Deidara said to himself out loud. "It's only morning and you're already hard for him…this can't be healthy or normal."

"Why not?" Sasori whispered almost cruely in his ear causing Deidara to yelp and jump.

"D..Danna!" Sasori breathed. "I thought you went to the bathroom."

"I was going…but I heard you talking to yourself," He replied.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara from behind teasingly and rested his head on his shoulder. Deidara blushed as he felt a hard bump against his back.

"Oh, it's very healthy." Sasori purred into his ear as he spun Deidara around and kissed him. Their tongues wrestled intently as Sasori pushed Deidara up against a counter.

Sasori's hands slid down to remove Deidara's pants.

"Danna," Deidara cried. "Hurry up!" He said as he helped Sasori free of his own pants and took off his shirt.

Sasori smiled at the newly exposed flesh. His mouth trailed up Deidara's stomach to his nipples and brushed one with his lips. The flesh hardened as his fingers brushed the other. Deidara let out a soft moan.

Sasori grinned as he took the nipple into his mouth and began tonguing it furiously. His hand mimicking movements to the other.

"Danna!" Deidara moaned again.

Sasori released the pink nub and slid down further, tracing Deidara's muscles with his tongue as he went along. He licked the tip of Deidara's excited member gingerly.

Deidara bucked up to Sasori. "Danna, please." He cried.

Sasori smiled at the amount of control he had over the situation. He would not keep his lover waiting. He took Deidara into his mouth running his tongue softly up and down the length of the member. Deidara whimpered as Sasori pulled away.

"It's missing something," Sasori said with a scary grin. He turned to the fridge and began to dig through it. Deidara's face showed a look of lust and fear. He heard the voosh of a whipped cream can. His mouth dropped. He wasn't really going to…Sasori turned around with a hand full of whipped cream. He was.

He wrapped his creamed hand around Deidara's member. Deidara groaned at the cold cream that was now being lathered around him. He gasped as Sasori's warm mouth contrasted with the cold cream. A deep moan escaped his mouth. Deidara breathed heavily as he sat on the counter.

"Sasori," He hissed as he came full into Sasori's mouth.

Sasori lapped up the remaining whipped cream and cum. He slid up and kissed Deidara passionately on the lips.

"What about you, un?" Deidara said, taking Sasori's member into his hand mouth with a grin.

Sasori moaned unexpectantly. "Deidara!" He shouted as he came into Deidara's hand. All the foreplay he had done left him with a short line. He collapsed onto Deidara's lap. Dediara smiled and played with his hair.

"Come on, un. Lets go shower."

Somewhere in the distance, a loud thud was heard.

I hope you enjoyed my encore scene. SInce i forgot to put this in the first chapter, This story is dedicated to Hannah-chan the Deidara cosplayer and recently added to the dedication, Laura-chan the Sasori cosplayer. Love ya guys! Reveiw kindly. I hope you like the rewritten stuff! Sex scene pretty much unaltered. Just story plot. I wanted to make the characters a little more in character before they lose it. It's hard to keep characters in character when making them do boy on boy stuff, y'know?


	3. A Surprising Twist That's Hard to Resis

"Sasori-dana…you're getting fat. Is that a feature of you puppet body I haven't seen yet, un?" Deidara said teasingly to the noticeably plumper Sasori.

Sasori looked down slowly. Much to his horror, Deidara was right. He had gained weight. But it WASN'T a feature. W...what?! His eyes wided in shock. He turned heel and walked away.

"Sasori-sempai!" Marisu yelled as she tripped over a pebble, tumbling into Sasori. "Oh, I'm sorry. That'll hurt the baby."

"Baby." Sasori said flatly in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Well duh why else did you think you're gaining weight." She said as if it were the most obvious explaination.

Sasori slammed her against the wall. A kunai dripping with poision came from his palm to her neck.

"Explain. Now." He said fiercely.

"I…i…umm….well…" She stammered, hoping that today wasn't her last. "Oh I got it." She said as an informational screen popped up.

"You are made of wood." A diagram popped up in thin air. "Because of the chakra that flows through your body and a certain fluid of Deidara's that was absorbed into your wooden skin, the chakra reacted with said impreganating fluid to cause a form of child to be conceived. It's rather simple." The diagram evolved to show this. "But don't worry. It's perfectly natural." She said, obviously never told that only girls have babies normally.

Sasori stared her down. "What?"

Marisu smiled dumbly and began to choke on her own tongue. Deidara walked by as she turned purple.

"Deidara, I'm pregnant." Sasori said, in an almost amused voice.

"It's mine?" Deidara laughted, taking the whole thing as seriously as Sasori was. "How, un?"

Marisu suddenly jumped up and her demonstration popped up and went through it.

Deidara's eyes widened. "How does she do that, un?" He asked with a laugh. He shook his head and walked off. A man, pregnant? Impossible. That girl is so dumb.

---

Two months had passed since Sasori was told he had somehow become pregnant. At first, he threw out the idea entirely. Yet, his stomach continued to get bigger despite many failed attempts to prevent it. Marisu predicted it was because of the unusual circumstance. She also guessed that at this rate, it would be born soon. Much to Sasori's dismay…it was born.

"Is it a boy or girl, un?" Deidara asked dumbfounded that the child actually did exist, yet determined to be a father to the child.

"Um….well…I'd have to guess…it's a girl. But I could be wrong. I've never sexed a baby puppet/human hybrid. There is still a possibility for it to get a chakra penis." Marisu said, almost intelligently as she wiggled her finger in demonstration, accidently poking her eye out.

Sasori sighed spitefully. He always got stuck with annoying situations. It was hard enough to love one person, but now he had to love AND care for a kid?!. "Name it.." He instructed Deidara in the cold voice he hadn't used with Deidara for a long time..

"Ummm….um…" TBC (BUM BUM BUUUUM)

Now for a challenge. What should it be named. Is it a boy or girl? What will be the baby's fate? Will it survive thought to maturity? I want to know what you would like to see. I hope you liked the rewritten awesomeness. :D


	4. Unstable

"Don't…" Marisu said in no more than a whisper. "It won't last long anyways…"

The shocked group of the most infamous ninja started blankly at her. She seemed like she was about to say something intelligent for once. "Can't you see it?" She asked quietly, "It's just solidified chakra. Alive, but not alive. Removed from Sasori's chakra supply, it won't last."

"EXPLAIN, UN!" Deidara yelled furiously. He had grown fond of the idea of a child. Perhaps all this time in hiding had made him soft.

"Remember when I said it was a reaction with the unique chakra infused wood that caused it…It's just chakra. It triggered the formation of a miniature puppet version of baby Sasori." She explained while trying to keep herself together. "I'm not sure at all of the stability but if I'm correct in assuming that it took in a bit of Deidara's chakra too…The child…is a ticking time bomb."

Deidara shouted as he sent a butterfly bomb at the young ninja. Even though she tried to dodge it, the bomb hit her dead in the face. Her brief flashes of intelligence didn't last long as she stumbled over her cloak and fell down a well.

"I know, un…I'll take out my chakra. Then it won't explode." He said to himself in an obsessive voice.

"Don't." Konan said grabbing Deidara's advancing hand. Deidara turned to realize that his outburst had attracted every member of Akatsuki into that room. Deidara turned hastily and left the room. Sasori sat staring at the child with his usual blank stare.

"I have some knowledge of child care. I'll take the child for now." Itachi said. "I had a younger brother of my own." He took the child and went away.

"Do you think the kid's safe with him? He does have a little brother. But didn't he molest him?" Marisu chimed in, returning soaking wet from the well.

Everyone stared after where Itachi had gone. Upon processing what the girl said was true, half the room went after him to save the child.

Marisu sat blankly, staring a wall.

The cool blue haired goddess walked over to her. "I don't understand you." Konan said plainly. "Sometimes you're intelligent. Other times you are dumber than a rock."

She looked blankly at Konan. She opened her mouth to talk but an odd incohearant sound came out.

"About the child." Konan asked, hoping to stimulate the intelligent Marisu that lived somewhere in that empty head of hers. "How long do you think it will remain in this form?"

"I don't know…I don't know anything anymore. Could be a week…could be a day…could be a year…I'm just a kid…" She shrugged. A large boom was heard and the hideout shook.

Konan sighed. "That answers that question."

Pein summoned Deidara , Sasori, and Marisu to the meeting room the next day.

"You three have a mission to undertake. Eliminate the Sound village once and for all. I won't accept any failures again. Bringing back the dead is difficult."

-----

End for now. I hope the rewritten is a little better.


	5. A Word From Our Heroes

A word from our protagonists.

-----

Since I redid the characters, hoping to hit a little closer to their actual mark, I'll just redo this too.

-----

Deidara: Hello, un. I'm seme deep down. I mean seriously, I didn't get pregnant.

Sasori: Why. Just why.

Itachi: Who cares. I'm not in this much anyways. –kills you-

Kisame: Do I even appear? (Me: You do get a couple lines!)

Orochimaru: LITTLE BOYS!! –runs off to find a little boy to molest-

Zetsu: I don't show up ever.…-emo Zetsu moment-

Tobi: Hiiiiii I'm Madara Uchiha and I'm weird. :D Kthnxbai.

Hidan: Didn't you promise me some sacrifices? (All in due time…)

Kakuzu: $$, $'$ $$$$$$. (He only speaks in money…)

Pein: You better not fail, pathetic writer. (-o-)

Konan: Um… -folds a butterfly-

Marisu: -chokes on spit- Am I dumb? Is it an act?

Baby de Sasori: BOOOOOM! –explodes- (Heheheh dead baby jokes come pouring in.)

Me: Thanks for reading. I hope you like the rewritten version. The original is kinda…. Overpowering. XD

------

TBC… (duh)


	6. Infiltration

Infiltration

----

The trio left for the sound village right away and set up camp just outside the barriers around the village. Sasori and Deidara had similar ideas pertaining to the klutzy tag-a-long. In the end, the decided to just tie her up so she wouldn't be a bother.

Sasori and Deidara donned their hat disguises and made their way into the village with little resistance. The air was frigid and silent. Deidara looked over to Sasori questioningly. Sasori glared back, having no answer to the unspoken question.

A kunai whizzed through the air, impaling the hat that was on Sasori's head just a second ago. Deidara grinned as over a dozen ninja appeared surrounding them.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Deidara cried out excitedly, reaching into his clay pouch. Sasroi provided a distraction for Deidara to get his bombs ready. His big puppet exterior was heavily armed. He began taking out anyone targeting Deidara, leaving the other moves to just be dodged.

"Art is a BANG!" Deidara cheered, detonating a handful of little bombs. His other hand began to pump out little bird bombs that flew through the air, targeting the ninja. The battle went on, for every five ninja they eliminated, a dozen more arrived.

Where is Orochimaru getting so many ninja? Sasori thought as he continued to skillfully wield his puppets. He had summoned a few more to fight off the ever-growing enemy population. Deidara paled as his hands scraped the bottom of his clay bags.

"Sasori-sempai……." He said fearfully, barely blocking an attack with a kunai.

Sasori swiveled to check on his dear Deidara, taking a kick to the head in compensation. He noticed the lack of clay. This was bad. He might have to use /that/ technique. He hadn't used it since he fought that girl… There were no other options. He summoned hundreds of puppets.

Meanwhile, Marisu struggled to get out of the ropes she had been tied up with. She tried to maneuver a kunai onto the ropes, subsequently stabbing herself a few times. When she successfully removed them, she healed up her hand. Being a klutz, medical ninjutsu was quite useful. She clamored up a tree, hitting her head on a few branches now and then. From the top of the tree, she could see the immense battlefield growing in front of her. She saw more and more ninja from the sound villiage appear.

I wonder where they come from… She wondered as she fell out of the tree. On her painful way down, she noticed they all seemed to come from a building. She looked around, spotting a hollow log nearby. An idea struck her. She climbed inside the log. She struggled to stand up, falling over a dozen times, rolling down a hill, floating down a river. Eventually she made her way back to the villiage. By this time, Deidara had run out of clay.

She snuck over to the building she had seen before. Creeping inside, she saw a strange machine. A ninja walked by. She froze in her log disguise, still standing up. The ninja paid her no notice and continued walking past. She shuffled over to the machine. She tripped over herself and landed in a strange capsule beside the machine, knocking out the ninja who was standing in there. The machine whirled and hummed. Suddenly, log people began to make their way out of the machine.

Sasori's puppets began to look outnumbered. The increasing amount of generic ninja henchmen from the Sound villiage made it seem like loss was imminent. A strange wave of enemies began to show up. Sasori attacked the log people, taking out about a dozen. It wasn't until an entire legion of them simultaneously tripped did he realize something was up. He carefully sliced the log off one and a Marisu stumbled out. His eye twitched.

Deidara and Sasori watched as the clumsy logs ended up taking out most of the enemy ninjas by tripping and rolling on them. It was almost comical. The battle turned around quickly, logs began to outnumber enemy ninja. In the end, they were all eliminated. The logs kept multiplying.

Deidara was amazed. Did the girl have that much chakra? The two soon realized that all the logs were coming from one place. They entered the warehouse, seeing the strange machine. Deidara walked over and switched it off. Outside, they heard a large wave of thuds. Did they just kill all the Marisu clones?! They ran over to an window and watched as the clones rolled down a big hill and off a cliff. Nope. The clones were just clones of Marisu. Sasori released her from the capsule.

"Thanks." He said in plain voice.

Marisu smiled, knowing she had done something right for once.

"What I don't' get is how they got all that chakra, un." Deidara said, poking around the strange machine. Suddenly, banging from inside the machine resulted in the machines abrupt dismantle. A chakra drained man stumbled from the machine. The three looked at him confused.

"Yo. Mah name is Bee. Killer that is. Thanks for helpin me with that machine biz. I really appriceate it. You really shouldn't've waited." The man rapped horribly. Marisu swayed to his rapping but Sasori was frankly annoyed. Killerbee passed out from chakra loss right after that. He decided they'd capture him as a hostage.

----

They returned to the hideout with much haste. The long battle had taken a toll on them. They presented the man to the leader, who was overjoyed that they had somehow managed to capture the Eight-tailed beast that eluded event Itachi's beloved brother.

"_Good going."_ Zetsu's white half complimented, upon hearing the story. "**But in the end, it was the girl's dumb luck that saved you. I doubt leader will ask you for much more for a while."** His black side added.

Deidara laughed. A break would be welcome. He could spend more time with Sasori and maybe even hang out with Marisu a little. Only because he owed her, of course.

----

Epilogue

In the end, Sasori and Deidara spent lots of fun time together. Marisu learned a new language after hanging out with Kakuzu so much. Eventually, Hidan converted her to Jashinism, attempting to sacrifice her. Much to his dismay, his god had made her immortal. Much to everyone's dismay, she was even more clumsy then than ever. Deidara and Sasori lived happily every after!


End file.
